Dulce amanecer bajo la tapia del jardín
by Kaluvia
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde el frío y gélido baño en las aguas del lago del bosque y el jovencito Wirt,ahora es un hombre triunfador,con todo lo que quiere,excepto el cálido amor de la bella Beatrice,que un día va a visitarle,para saber de él. Pero las terribles óperas de la Bestia,siguen oyéndose,quizás es una mala idea recordar el pasado...
1. Chapter 1

_Los débiles rayos del Sol iluminaban de leve manera la gran sala,dónde un joven hombre se encontraba,sentado en un gran y anticuado butacón,delante de él,se extendía un gran escritorio blanco,con suaves incrustaciones de nácar,no era un escritorio ordenado a la perfección,el caos reinaba allí,se imponía con gran poderío entre los papeles,lápices,trozos de bocetos desperdigados…_

 _Y allí,estaba él,sentado en su confortable asiento,mirando la ventana,observando el otoñal paisaje,las hojas cayendo,realizando un agradable sonido al tocar el húmedo suelo. El oír los cánticos de los pájaros,que causaban un sentimiento de fuerte tristeza en su alma. Observaba como su gran mansión,resplandecía,brillaba,se engrandecía con el paso del tiempo,las habitaciones que antaño fueron pequeñas,ahora eran grandes salones dónde danzar,en la más profunda soledad._

 _El joven seguía enfrascado en mirar la blanca verja,ver la vegetación y el jardín tan bien cuidado,podado con meticulosidad por los jardineros que vienen de manera periódica. El dinero,no es problema para él,pues tras acabar la carrera de Arquitectura,la época dorada de su nuevo empleo comenzó,de la noche a la mañana diseñaba edificios que en pocos meses se construían,hasta diseñó su gran y enorme mansión de estilo rococó. Se obsesionó con todos los detalles,el mobiliario,los colores,en su mayoría blancos,las paredes y sus techos,las lámparas de araña,la gran escalera de caracol del recibidor,el gran salón con sus grandes y mullidos sofás,junto a una gran chimenea,el enorme comedor,con su larga mesa blanca y sus sillas a juego,la gran casa que tardó cinco años en pensar y seis en construir,de fugaz manera._

 _A su lado,en todo momento,estaba la bella Sara,la mujer de piel color tierra,de alegre risa y agradable aroma,pero que después de ver como su prometido,se pasaba todas las horas del día mirando la ventana,el otoñal y perpetuo paisaje,verle suspirar al oír a los pájaros,verle sin energía por completo,admirar el cansancio que se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Qué la había sucedido a su antiguo amante? ¿Qué se había llevado la vitalidad con la que le besaba,el cálido abrazo que anhelaba,las suaves palabras que deseaba oír …? La vitalidad se transformó en una pasiva energía muy baja y casi inexistente,el cálido abrazo se metamorfoseó en un frío arrumaco de compasión,las suaves palabras fueron sustituidas por el gran y vacío silencio. Nada de él quedaba,se pasaba casi todo el día en su estudio,dibujando,suspirando,viendo el paisaje. Un día,estalló la furia y la rabia de la joven mujercilla,ya que al ojear los dibujos de su muy improbable futuro esposo,vió un bello dibujo de una mujer pelirroja,de tez pálida,de pelo largo y recogido,con florecillas azules en el pelo bien dibujado con detalle y con unos labios de aspecto suave. Esos labios tan dulces para él,fueron una amarga puñalada para la joven,que estalló en cólera y fué a buscar al muchacho,que estaba fuera,dando un paseo en el jardín. Fué corriendo hacia él con el dibujo en la mano,la cara le ardía de la furia,de la rabia y el odio,el odio que nunca se atrevió a expresar. Y al verlo llegar,con su inocente semblante y sus botines mojados,gritó,con furia imparable:_

 _-¡¿Cómo osas?,maldito e insolente imbécil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a seguir llamándome tu futura esposa,cuándo dibujas a esta estúpida y demacrada zorra?! ¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar con mis sentimientos de esta forma? ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? ¡Mira,vete a la mierda tú y estúpida amiguita,yo me marcho de aquí,¿me entiendes,idiota? Me marcho para no volver,para no ser tu puta mujer florero!-gritó con fuerza,desgarrando cada pedazo de su alma,notando como su corazón se resquebrajaba con fuerza._

 _-Vete si lo deseas,no te necesito,total,gastabas un montón en estúpidos trapos que sólo te ponías una vez…-contestó con suma tranquilidad y frialdad,el joven,mientras se sacaban los húmedos botines,y se quitaba los calcetines,cambiándolos por otros secos._

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Te digo que me voy de verdad! ¡Me voy para no volver!-repetía,una y otra vez,desesperada,deseosa de oír una lastimera disculpa. Pero no,sólo oyó el silencio frío y odioso,tan odioso como la tranquilidad con la que el jovenzuelo,se colocaba unas pantuflas,cerraba la puerta del gran recibidor y subía la gran escalera de caracol. Sara,enfurecida,acudió a su habitación y recogió lo más rápido que pudo sus cosas,se llevó todo,dejó el baño casi vacío,ya que sus cremas y demás ungüentos ocupaban medio baño. Sara,que al principio era una mujer de gran belleza natural,poco a poco se fué volviendo cada vez más obsesiva con su imagen,se blanqueaba la piel,se maquillaba en exceso,adelgazaba mucho...Todo eso para que al final,su improbable marido le dejase marchar con el corazón roto y la cartera vacía. Con gran pesar salió de la casa y llamó a un taxi,que llegó bastante tiempo después. Metió todas sus maletas y sentada en el asiento del copiloto,ojeó otra vez la casa que una vez,fué su feliz hogar. El letrero con elegantes letras,que decía:" Mansión Beatrice" ,se despedía de ella de manera silenciosa. Beatrice fué el nombre que escogió él para la mansión,el mismo nombre que le llevó a la ruina amorosa. El taxista,entonces,preguntó:_

 _-Señorita...¿A dónde le llevo?_

 _-Lléveme a donde usted quiera,total,ya no tengo hogar-contestó ella,derrumbándose sobre sus piernas,derramando amargas lágrimas._

 _Mientras tanto él,en su casa,se sentía aliviado,libre,ya no tenía a esa marimandona mujerzuela rondando por los grandes pasillos de su gran mansión,la soledad le reconfortaba pero era también su enemiga. La única compañía que tenía eran sus asistentas de limpieza,viejas señoras mayores,de terco carácter y gran maña para la limpieza,cuya presencia,alegraba el día del jovencito Wirt. Sus asistentas venían todos los días a limpiar la casa entera,a mantenerla limpia y ordenada,a cocinar para él y acompañarle un poco. Wirt dejó de mirar el paisaje por un momento y centró la atención en el gran cuadro que ante él tenía,el cuadro más bello jamás pintado,encargado a un prestigioso pintor seguidor de las artes clásicas y conocedor de las técnicas más hermosas,pintó pues a una joven de tez pálida,suaves mejillas salpicadas de pecas rosadas,ojos grises que se mostraban cálidos y hermosos,su nariz formaba una perfecta curva,su pelo rojo color pasión,estaba perfectamente recogido,adornado con flores azuladas. Vestía un bello vestido azul,de leve organza y suave seda,adornado con muchas florecillas. Sus suaves labios mostraban una enigmática sonrisa,la sonrisa más bella que Wirt había visto. Quería besarla,abrazarla,anhelaba su tacto y su sentir,pero ella sólo se le aparecía en sueños,de manera extraña pero a su vez,hermosa según él._

 _Sentía dolor por su ausencia,se acuerda de haberle conocido,de haberle tenido entre sus brazos,de haber hablado con ella y haber sido ayudado por ella. Ella,era un frágil azulejo de plumas azuladas,la cabeza de color gris ceniza y el pecho rojizo,ella,que había lanzado la primera piedra,que había huído de la maldición,que había salvado a su familia,que había vuelto a ser humana...Ella,en sueños sólo aparecía. La última vez que creyó verla de verdad,ella gritaba fuertemente su nombre,deseando que volviese,pero sólo escuchó en vacío del fondo del lago y la frialdad de esta,que no logró recomponer su roto corazón._

 _Wirt se levantó con desgana del butacón y decidió salir de su estudio,para ir a la cama,ya,tan pronto. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde y estaba cansado,cansado de esperar a que Beatrice volviera a junto suya. Pero no,el mejor lugar para encontrarla,eran sus sueños,tan hermosos y bellos a veces. Abrió las sábanas de la gran cama,cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama,ya que siempre o casi siempre,llevaba un pijama de seda por debajo de una capa azul oscura._

 _Y cerró los ojos,deseando abrirlos en sus sueños,deseando sentir las manos de su amada junto a las suyas,sentir el calor que solían desprender,poder admirar su rostro sereno y tranquilo. Y así fué,en su sueño nocturno apareció la joven dama,con su vaporoso vestido color turquesa,adornado por una liviana organza,decorada con florecillas azuladas y blanquecinas,las mismas florecillas que adornaban su pelo rojo como el fuego,pero no un rojo sacado de las llamas del infierno,no,un rojo,un rojo digno de las hojas otoñales que caían en el suelo y danzaban con delicadeza en el aire. Su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa,dulce cual caramelo de feria,su semblante era bello,sus pómulos levemente sonrosadas,salpicadas por las pecas,perfectamente redondeadas,al igual que sus facciones,su nariz perfectamente redonda,con una bella curvatura,una curvatura igual de perfecta que la curva que sus cejas,rojizas aunque algo más oscuras,formaba,y debajo de ellas,sus ojos,los ojos más deseados,grisáceos,aunque con un leve tono verdoso,unos ojos deseables,bellos,hermosos. Se acercó a ella y alzó las manos y la rodeó con ellas,notando su cálido corazón,deseando besar sus mejillas y sus dulces manos._

 _-Oh,Beatrice,siempre estás en mis sueños,¿porqué no apareces a mi lado nada más al despertarme? ¿porqué no puedo ser feliz junto a ti,querida? Oh,Beatrice,vuelve a mi,en mi mansión eterna llevo esperándote-sollozó Wirt,mientras besuqueaba las pálidas manos de la damisela._

 _-Wirt,por ahora no puedo ir a tu mansión,tengo que cuidar a mi familia,espera sólo un momento,sólo espera a que todo se calme,a que todo llegue a su fin..-contestó ella,con dulces y tranquilas palabras._

 _-Beatrice,¡llevo mucho tiempo esperando! Tanto tiempo esperando para que vuelvas,esperando que vuelvas a estar a mi lado,enseñarte el fruto de mi amorío,mi gran mansión,nuestro hogar…-decía él,triste,apenado,mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla._

 _-Por favor,ten paciencia,te lo suplico…-replicaba ella,con su triste tono de voz._

 _-¡He tenido paciencia todos estos años! Esperándote en mi morada,aguardando a que Sara se fuera y su amor se extinguiera. Me quería casar con ella porque,de algún modo ella me recordaba mucho a ti,tenía una vitalidad y un vigor que me recordaban a ti,pero me di cuenta de que sólo me quería por el dinero,para comprarse cremas,blanquearse la piel y pavonearse delante de sus amigas que le habían llamado fracasada. Y ella se fué,porque nunca la amé,nunca le quise,siempre te he amado a ti,siempre he querido besar tus labios,Bea,concédeme ese poder,déjame besarte,desde siempre quise hacerlo,ojalá en el bosque pueda encontrarte,traerte a la mansión y tratarte como una princesa,poder estar a tu lado,cuidarte… Vuelve,vuelve a mi lado,amada Beatrice._

 _Pero de sus piernas,crecían zarzamoras y ramas,que la atraparon con fuerza,unas ramas que goteaban un extraño líquido negro. Beatrice al verlas,exhaló un asustado gemido y Wirt,valientemente,intentó romperlas para alcanzarla y al fin,acercase a sus suaves labios y besarle,besarle con la pasión y el amor que sentía. Pero nada más alejar sus labios de ella,despertó de su sueño,pues una cálida mano le estaba agarrando. Esa mano pertenecía a su criada Sue,que le avisaba de que tenía que levantarse,para hacer la cama y ya de paso,que se diera una ducha._

 _-Vamos,señorito Wirt,levántese,no sea holgazán,he de hacer la cama,vamos,venga,váyase a dar una ducha y deje que Jennifer le prepare el desayuno. Hoy va a ser un buen día,lo presiento.-dijo Sue,mientras le quitaba la sábana de seda al muchacho,que se levantó algo enérgico._

 _Anduvo hasta el baño de su dormitorio,se desnudó y se metió en la bañera,que llenó con agua tibia. No le gustaba el agua muy caliente,le adormilaba,la muy fría la odiaba,le recordaba al frío lago y a ...Lo Desconocido. Se bañó,se aplicó un caro y bien perfumado jabón y para el pelo escogió un champú "deluxe" con aroma a florecillas. Salió pues de la bañera,se secó y se colocó una elegante bata,salió del cuarto de baño. Andó hasta su amplio vestidor y se vistió de manera elegante,tenía ese presentimiento,cada vez que Sue decía que sentía"algo",algo,aunque fuera la cosa más simple del mundo ocurría. Se puso unos elegantes pantalones,una camisa fina y blanca,conjuntada con un elegante chaleco,en el que colocó un pequeño brochecillo de oro,con una cómica rana,su emblema personal. Se acordó de Greg,que ahora es un muchachito responsable,aunque algo respondón y maleducado,que con ayuda de Wirt,trabaja en el espectáculo del teatro y quizás,algún día,salte a la gran pantalla. Por un momento se acordó de su hermanito,que fué rechoncho en su día,con sus mejillas sonrosadas,ahora estaba tan cambiado,había adelgazado muchísimo gracias a una dieta y una mala racha sentimental,ya que con las mujeres era… torpe. Wirt había cambiado poco,ahora estaba más pálido que antes,un poco escuálido,pero no demasiado,se notaba que estaba sano gracias a las nutritivas comilonas de Jennifer,su cocinera personal,una mujer brasileña de carácter afectivo y una mano en la cocina que más de uno querría en su restaurante._

 _Salió del vestidor aplicándose un caro perfume de rosas francés y bajó al comedor,hambriento,miró su reloj de bolsillo,era la una y media y por la tanto,el desayuno sería más bien,una comida enorme y vivaracha. Se escuchaban los cánticos alegres de la atractiva mujerzuela,que bailaba y se contoneaba en la cocina mientras aplicaba los toques finales a sus variados platos. Las sirvientas le alegraban la vida al pobre muchacho,no sólo trabajaban por el dinero,si no que les encantaba la compañía de él,que era como el hijo perfecto,bien educado,tranquilo,triunfador… Sue bajó las escaleras con prisa y corrió hasta la cocina,otra criada,Anna,servía los cubiertos de plata en la mesa,brillantes. Anna era una mujer delgada,la más joven de las criadas,con casi 40 años,muy bella y algo tozuda,se ocupaba de tareas como limpiar las cortinas y lavarlas,hacer recuento de cosas,lavar los platos y demás. Le ofreció una silla al señorito y este se sentó._

 _-Oh,señorito,se ha puesto muy guapo esta mañana,¿alguna dama viene a visitarle?-dijo con una agradable risita la sirvienta._

 _-No,Anna,Sue ha tenido un presentimiento,supongo que algo bueno ocurrirá y debo estar elegante de vez en cuando,¿no?-contestó Wirt,sonriendo._

 _Y apareció en escena la electrizante cocinera,portando varias fuentes y platos deliciosos,en un carrito. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras canturreaba alguna canción en su idioma particular._

 _-Pues aquí,el señorito tiene de primero,sopa de gambas salteadas con bogavante,de segundo tiene pollo a la naranja con patatas gajo aderezadas con finas hierbas,de tercero un poco de puré de patatas al estilo Jennifer y de postre...¡Es una sorpresa,señorito Wirt! -anunció Jennifer,bailoteando mientras le servía a Wirt la deliciosa sopa._

 _-Oh,Jennifer,cada día te superas cada vez más,espero que tu comida esté exquisita,ya que parece serlo. Puedes llamar a las demás criadas,que yo creo que has cocinado demasiada comida sólo_ _para mi.-respondió él,feliz y animado,con una suave sonrisa._

 _-Ohhh..¡Será un placer poder comer con usted,señorito Wirt! Muchas gracias,voy a llamarlas…_ _¡Sue! ¡Anna! ¡Mary! ¡Carol! ¡Venid a comer,el señorito lo ordena!-dijo,casi vociferando._

 _Y acudieron en tropel,colocaron sus platos y la comida fué servida. La sopa era deliciosa,las especias picaban un poco,el bogavante complementaba a las picantonas gambas,pero todo era mejor,si se acompañaba con un vino extremadamente caro,que sólo se sacaba en ocasiones especiales. El pollo a la naranja estaba exquisito, y las patatas eran una delicia,se deshacían en la boca del muchacho,que les aplicó un poco de salsa de queso. El puré al estilo Jennifer,era un puré de patatas con un toque de lima,especias muy picantes y guisantes. El postre,era una suculenta copa de helado,decorada con barquillos,muy apetitosa,que fué devorada por el entusiasmado joven. Nada más acabarla,alguien llamó al timbre de la gran puerta y Sue salió corriendo. Volvió corriendo muy,muy pálida._

 _-Señor...Tiene visita,es una damisela que desea verle inmediatamente...Si le digo la verdad,me parece que es la mujer...Del cuadro de su estudio…-dijo mientras intentaba mantener la respiración._

 _El corazón de Wirt dió un brinco y este,fué con lento paso y el pulso acelerado. Y en la entrada,estaba una bella mujer admirando la estancia,de rasgos conocidos,pelirroja,con vestido azul turquesa,con un ligero tul azulado y adornado con diseños florales._

 _-Disculpe,señorita,¿quería verme?-dijo él,con dificultad,mientras observaba a la mujer que estaba delante de él,anonadada por la opulencia y elegancia del lugar._

 _-Si,señor Wirt,venía a visitarle,me llamo Beatrice,venía a conocerte,es un placer.-dijo ella,con una dulce sonrisa._

 _Se oyó un gemido de feliz venir de la cocina,fruto de los chismorreos de Jennifer._

 _-El placer es mío,señorita Beatrice,venga conmigo,paseemos por la mansión,si usted quiere._

 _-Pues claro que quiero,empezaremos por el jardín-contestó ella,ofreciéndole su brazo para salir al exterior._

 _Y salieron,ambos,agarrados. Jennifer chilloteaba feliz,diciendo que su pareja ideal se había juntado al fin. Las demás criadas chismorreaban y reían,mientras limpiaban la cocina. Al fin,al fin ella se presentaba,al fin…_

 _-Pensé que sólo...Que sólo existías en mis sueños,que fuiste producto de mi imaginación,al igual que la Bestia y sus óperas absurdas… Pero eres real y más bella de lo que imaginaba.-dijo Wirt mientras caminaba por el extenso jardín._

 _-No,nunca he sido parte de tu imaginación,al igual que lo Desconocido,ya no soy esa inútil azuleja que por su culpa maldecieron a toda su familia. Quiero agradecerte el haberme entregado las tijeras y gracias a eso mi familia ha sido salvada. Muchas gracias,Wirt.-añadió ella,con dulzura y delicadeza._

 _-Oh,Beatrice,no tienes nada que agradecerme,soy yo el que agradece tu presencia,agradezco que estés aquí,que pueda sentir el calor de tu mano. Oh,ardo en deseos de festejar tu retorno,quiero organizar una fiesta en tu honor.-anunció el muchacho radiante de felicidad._

 _-Wirt,no,no tienes que organizarla,no,no quiero que venga toda mi familia y arruine el festejo._

 _-No,será una fiesta con cena privada,sólo tú y yo,querida Beatrice-añadió Wirt con dulzura._

 _Y se pararon en medio del jardín,se miraron el uno al otro y se vieron reflejados en el estanque de carpas japonés. Eran dos bellos jóvenes con toda la vida por delante,deseosos de celebrar su alegría. Y Wirt,se dejó llevar por la pasión e intentó besar a Beatrice,que seguía mirando su reflejo._

 _-Llevo esperando toda una vida por ti,por poder estar contigo... Bésame,Beatrice,bésame sin miedo,ahora la Bestia ya no puede observarnos,ya nada nos puede parar.-susurró Wirt al oído de la damisela sonrojada._

 _-Wirt...¿Y Greg? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?...-preguntó ella,avergonzada por la falta de modales del jovencito_

 _-Si,está bastante bien,con un piso cerca de la universidad de Artes,está estudiando y trabajando en un teatro,soy su mecenas y le va bien,tiene mucho talento. Ya no es el rechoncho niño que recuerdas,ha adelgazado y a golpe de gimnasio se ha formado. Hace bien,no como yo,encerrado en mi mansión esperándote.-contestó él,algo molesto,mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bea._

 _Y de repente,un sonido se oyó en el bosque cercano a la casa del muchacho,un sonido como de un ser o algún tipo de bestia,que se movía furioso por el bosque,se oía algún árbol caer,acompañado de una cancióncilla entonada como si fuera...ópera. Ellos se sorprendieron terriblemente,ella temblaba levemente,asustada,sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido,deseando huir y refugiarse en la gran mansión._

 _-T-Tengo algo de frío,¿podemos ir a dentro y me enseñas tu fabulosa casa?-preguntó ella,aterrada,sintiendo el más gélido frío._

 _-Pues claro...Estás muy pálida,ordenaré que te traigan algo para comer,venga,vamos,cielo.-dijo él,acariciando su mano y andando a su lado,de manera algo apresurada._

 _Llegaron a la mansión,donde fueron recibidos con honores,las criadas estaban felices,quizás Beatrice acabaría siendo la mujer de la casa y tendrían otra compañera para cotilleos,podrían pintarle las uñas,peinarla de mil maneras,cuidarla con cariño y amor... Sirvieron pues un poco de té y pastas inglesas de mantequilla,acompañadas con mermelada de fresa. Le gustaba la comida muy dulce a Bea,le costaría bastante acostumbrarse a la picantona comida de Jennifer,que desde la cocina,canturreaba alegre en su particular lengua. Bebió a sorbitos pequeños el té,intentando no mirar por la ventana,para no encontrarse con la horrible sombra que le acechaba._

 _Creía haberse librado de la terrible sombra que le asombra,creyó haberse escapado de su maldición,pero allá fuera,se podía escuchar a una negra bestia carcajearse,regodearse en el bosque,cortando un árbol de vez en cuando,atormentando a la mujercilla,que estaba en la mansión,completamente asustada,bebiendo su té con miedo y ansiedad._

 _-Beatrice,¿te encuentras bien?... No se te ve muy habladora..-se dignó a decir Wirt,alertado por el tono de piel más pálido y el débil tembleque de la taza de té._

 _-Si,me encuentro bien,me alegro mucho de estar aquí,el viaje ha merecido la pena.-contestó ella,más calmada._

 _Creía pues que su pesadilla había terminado,pero no,en realidad el verdadero terror,pronto comenzaría._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wirt estaba severamente preocupado,angustiado y desolado por la situación de Beatrice,que acababa de dar su último sorbo a la delicada taza de té de porcelana inglesa. Le miró a los ojos,serio y decidió hurgar en la herida,aunque doliese,debía saber la verdad._

 _-¿Estás aquí solo para verme,sólo por tu infame curiosidad? ¡Tantos años he esperado este momento! Apareciste como te fuiste,levemente y de manera casi silenciosa. Me ha torturado tu recuerdo todo este tiempo. Cuéntame porqué estás aquí. Dime la verdad y sólo la verdad,querida mía.-decía,mientras le agarraba la mano,fría como el hielo._

 _-Estoy aquí porque quería pedirte ayuda,mi familia y yo estamos en un momento muy malo,la panadería que hemos montado no va bien,tenemos muchas deudas… Me he pasado todo este tiempo ayudando allí y ayer,me envalentoné y con todo el dinero que llevaba ahorrando para irme de aquí a trabajar al extranjero,me compré este vestido,me aseguré de que fuera el más caro,ya que seguro que a ti te gustan las cosas así,vives rodeado de riqueza. Y vine,vine aquí para suplicarte,que,por favor,nos ayudes con nuestro negocio.-contestó ella,apenada,destruida por el dolor y la tristeza,sumida en un aura de agonía y sufrimiento._

 _-Oh,Beatrice,con sumo gusto te ayudaré,sólo si aceptas una y sólo una mísera condición.-aclaró Wirt,dejando la taza de fina porcelana._

 _-Lo que sea por mi familia…-dijo ella,mirándole con ojos de cordero degollado._

 _-Cásate conmigo y cuéntame como has regresado de las sombras.-anunció,tras una breve y dramática pausa._

 _-...Wirt...N-No sé...Su-supongo que es un placer ser t-tu esposa,acepto encantada.-respondió mientras miró por la ventana y veía el horrible rostro de la Bestia,carcomido por el tiempo,roto como siempre,chorreaba sangre. Profirió un terrible alarido de dolor y terror,gritó con fuerza,señalando la ventana con su delgado dedo,apuntando con sus delicadas uñas,de aspecto frágil pero hermoso._

 _-Beatrice,¿qué sucede? No hay nada allí,no hay nada afuera que nos pueda molestar,venga,estarás cansada por el viaje,venga,deja que te lleve a mis aposentos._

 _-L-La Bestia… Está ahí fuera… Él,él me sacó de la oscuridad,gracias a él mi familia y yo vivimos ahora,él me mantiene con vida sólo para torturarme y asustarme más y más…_

 _Ese era el precio de que tuvo que pagar,ese era el precio que siempre pagará,esa marca,esa cicatriz en su bello semblante,esa sombra que le asombra,ese clavo de oro o de hierro en el corazón,esa sombra perpetua y horrible,que le acecha,invisible para otros ojos,sólo ella podía admirar su horrible cara,sus gestos,sus largos brazos y sus afiladas uñas,sólo ella veía el horrible brillo de sus ojos blancos._

 _-La Bestia está muerta,yo la maté,no hay nada allí fuera,no hay nada,venga,vamos,necesitas descansar.-intentó tranquilizarla de dulce manera,pero nada parecía funcionar._

 _Subieron juntos hasta una gran puerta azulada,que se abrió de par en par y se dejó ver un gran dormitorio,con una gran cama de sábanas azules,suaves y mullidas almohadas,grandes cojines en el butacón rosado que había junto a la ventana. Se sentó ella en la cama,mientras contemplaba el dosel que la adornaba,la habitación era grande,tenía un tocador blanco de marfil,un escritorio y una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño,era un lugar acogedor,la habitación con la que siempre había estado soñando._

 _-¿Te gusta?-preguntó curioso,mientras le enseñaba la habitación._

 _-Sí,me encanta,muchas gracias-contestó mientras le besuqueaba,feliz._

 _Y ella se tumbó en la cama,feliz,serena,calmada,admirando a Wirt,que le observaba,con una bella sonrisa. Y acarició su mano,agradeciéndole todo,recordando las tijeras que le cortaron las alas,derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Y él decía que no le debía nada,mientras acariciaba su delicado y cuidado pelo. Allí,en la suave y acolchada cama,allí nadie podía hacerles daño,nadie podría hacer nada,nada más que contemplar a los dos pletóricos enamorados. O eso creían,creían estar a salvo de verdad,pero desde el jardín eran observados por dos ojos brillantes,blanquecinos,con maldad._

 _Se durmió la jovencita,tranquila,serena,en paz,su negocio había sido rescatado,su familia podría vivir bien,seguro que Wirt les construiría una casa muy grande cerca de la panadería. Wirt dormía en su cama,sin inquietudes,de momento. Las criadas,se habían quedado a dormir en las habitaciones de invitados,ya que con Beatrice,tendrían más trabajo que antes,tendrían que cuidarla,lavarle los vestidos,ayudarla a vestirse,ayudarla a peinar su delicado cabello rojo,usar cremas en su pálido rostro,acentuar su belleza de mil maneras,revolotear a su alrededor como mariposas gráciles,pintarle las amarillentas uñas,cuidar de sus cansadas manos y su tarea más importante,mantenerla entretenida y feliz._

 _Y allí estaba,envuelta en sábanas de seda,con un pijama blanco y de estampado floral,durmiendo plácidamente,o eso pensaba,hasta que de su cama surgieron ramas,ramas oscuras y de aspecto terrible que la rodearon. Ella abrió los ojos y gritó,entró en pánico,intentó calmarse,cerró los ojos y pensó. "Esto no es real,La Bestia está muerta,Wirt la mató,Wirt acabó con su existencia mísera,Wirt siempre me ha salvado,Wirt…. No soy más que una muchacha indefensa ante sus ojos pero...¡En absoluto soy una estúpida princesita que rescatar! No voy a dejar que él venga aquí y descubra que no hay ninguna rama,no cometeré este error otra vez,no… La Bestia está muerta,no puede hacerme daño..." Y de las sombras una voz oscura y grave habló._

 _-Beatrice,¿acaso la luz puede matarme?¿acaso el olvido puede hacer que desaparezca por completo? . Estoy aquí,en tu mente,siempre lo he estado,siempre estaré aquí,nadie puede sacarme de aquí,ni siquiera tu estúpido prometido o tu misma. Pediste el volver a vivir,te di una oportunidad,pero no miraste la letra pequeña,estúpida e inepta chiquilla,no leíste las pesadillas que sufrirías,no querías saber nada más,solo querías salvar a tu asquerosa familia,¿y para qué?. Toda tu familia piensan que eres la ruina,eres miserable,eres una idiota,ellos querían descansar en paz,pero yo les di la vida otra vez… Todo esto… Todo esto es gracias a ti Beatrice,por tu insensatez Wirt sufrirá más y más y acabarás con él. Eres una mala persona,una muy pero que muy mala persona.-dijo La Bestia,de manera cruel,con su viperina lengua negruzca._

 _-Cállate,Bestia,Wirt acabó contigo,Wirt te mató,Wirt te condenó a las sombras,el lugar de donde provienes,el lugar en el que debes estar,allí,encerrado,aprisionado por seres de tu misma calaña,quizás allí estés mejor. Vas a salir de mi mente,vas a dejar de torturarme,vas a largarte,¡Esfúmate,negra sombra!-gritó ella,fiera y valiente._

 _Él carcajeó con sorna y gracia,él rió con su terrible y oscura risa. Y antes de desaparecer momentáneamente,dejó un objeto en la mano de Bea._

 _-Si quieres liberarte de mi,úsalo si te atreves,infeliz-susurró La Bestia mientras se disipaba._

 _Y en la mano de la joven,un cuchillo,de plata,con relieves de árboles y flores,manchado con aceite negro,había. Exclamó,asustada y tiró el cuchillo al suelo. Y el Sol comenzó a salir,con lentitud se movía entre las nubes,danzaba elegantemente entre ellas. En el comedor,los dos enamorados desayunaban,Beatrice comía de manera algo lenta,mientras tanto Wirt parecía sentirse más glotón que nunca,devoraba sin piedad las tostadas con mantequilla,untaba mermeladas variadas al delicioso pan recién hecho,bebía con ganas el café con leche,dulce cual caramelo. Mientras tanto ella sólo comía con lentitud,dando pequeños mordiscos a su tostada de mermelada de fresa y de vez en cuando,bebía un sorbo de su té de frambuesa recién preparado._

 _-Parece que sigues teniendo estómago de pajarito,¿verdad?-dijo él,para romper el hielo,tras acabar su café._

 _-No he dormido muy bien hoy… Pero ya verás que a la hora de la comida tendré un gran apetito-contestó ella con una sonrisa,dulce,aún con restos de mermelada en sus finos labios._

 _Rieron,se levantaron de la mesa y decidieron salir a dar un paseo,subieron a sus dormitorios y se cambiaron de ropa. Bajaron las escaleras de caracol,de la mano y fueron a dar un alegre paseo por los alrededores. Wirt le enseñó que vivía al lado de un pequeño pero gran pueblo,un pueblo lleno de gente alegre,que tarareaba melodías bonitas,que tenían tiendas preciosas,una floristería,en la que la florista ofreció a Bea unas flores azules que aceptó con gusto,una panadería que pronto abriría,con un letrero que estaban pintando,cuyas letras decían : "Panadería Beatrice,nuestra especialidad son los pastelitos de melocotón" Wirt fué besuqueado levemente,a Beatrice le hacía gracia y le alegraba la visión del cartel. Supuso que ayer,tras la cena,Wirt habría realizado unas cuantas llamadas,para asegurar que todo su plan se cumpliera y la panadería comenzase a abrirse. Y el pueblo,miraba a la joven pareja con buenos ojos,el pescadero le dijo al muchacho que hoy Jennifer le había comprado un buen salmón y que esperaba que lo cocinara de una excelente manera,el carnicero les regaló un poco de carne de cordero y todo el pueblo,les condecoraba con regalos variados. Volvieron a casa,hambrientos y cargados de los regalos del agradecido y feliz pueblo._

 _Jennifer sonrió al ver la bolsa y la carne de cordero,la agarró con sus largas uñas y corrió a la cocina,el sonido de los fogones y las sartenes,se convirtió en una dulce melodía,que era acompañada por los cantos tan peculiares de la mujercita. Pronto la comida estaría lista,mientras,Wirt se sentó en la mesa y miró por la ventana,contempló la belleza de su jardín,e incluso veía como un jardinero,que estaba recortando un seto,le saludaba con respeto. El jovencito miró a su futura esposa,tan radiante,tan bella,tan angelical,su pelo rojizo,adornado con las flores azules que le dió la florista,caía levemente,sus bellos labios brillaban,eran rosados y seguramente,sabrían dulces cual pastelillo de melocotón. Y sus ojos,oh,sus ojos le miraban con dulzura y cariño,con amor y algo de pasión. Quería pasar toda la vida viendo a esos ojos. Ojalá,pensaba,pero sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando Jennifer sirvió la suculenta comida._

 _-Y de primer plato,tenemos sopa de vegetales con carne-dijo mientras vertía en el plato del muchacho la sopa,que desprendía un delicioso aroma._

 _Disfrutaron pues de la sopa,caliente,pero no ardiente,dulzona,quizás necesitaba un poco de sal,los vegetales combinaban a la perfección con la carne asada,cuyos jugos se podían apreciar en la sopa,que resultó ser un magnifico plato,a pesar de su sencillez._

 _-De segundo… ¡Salmón a la plancha con patatas y salsa de rancho! Espero que les guste,me ha costado mucho prepararlo-dio Jennifer,mientras servía el delicioso plato en los platos de sus queridos comensales._

 _El salmón estaba perfectamente condimentado,tenía un sabor exquisito,la sal y el perejil lo convertían en un buen plato,que junto a unas crujientes y redondeadas patatas asadas,bañadas en la salsa ranchera,hicieron que el segundo plato fuera algo digno de un banquete. Nada quedó del salmón y de las patatas. El postre,era flan de café con nata y fresas,algo que emocionó a Beatrice,que hasta repitió plato,le encantaba la nata._

 _Felicitaron ambos jóvenes a la alegre cocinera,que recogía la mesa entonando alguna canción y se marcharon,Wirt a su estudio y Beatrice fué a dar vueltas por su casa. Wirt se sentó en su butacón,cogió varios papeles,reglas,escuadras y demás instrumentos y se dispuso a idear la casa en la que vivirían sus futuros suegros. Tras varias horas,terminó de hacer los planos y salió a estirar las piernas. Se encontró a Beatrice,en un diván acostada,dormida,parecía una estatua,calmada,tan tranquila. Él acarició su bello rostro y besó su mejilla,ella despertó al poco tiempo,se levantó y sin decirse nada,se dieron la mano y salieron a pasear por el jardín. El jardín estaba bastante bonito,decorado con los setos recién cortados,el estanque y sus bellos peces relucían bajo el Sol,el césped estaba fresco,había algunos árboles cuya sombra parecía ser reconfortante. Wirt se sentía muy bien,pronto se casaría con una bella e inteligente muchacha,pronto serían la pareja más envidiada de los alrededores,no sólo por la fortuna inmensa que tenía el joven arquitecto,si no por la felicidad y belleza que posee su futura esposa. Imaginó a sus hijos,fruto del amor más bello,imaginó sus lindas caritas,sonrosadas,algunas pecas salpicarían sus dulces rostros,alguno de ellos tendría los ojos grises de su madre,o los ojos marrones de su elegante padre,jugarían en el salón con sus juguetes,harían de la casa un lugar divertido,lleno de risas,pataleos,Wirt podía oír en su cabeza los pasitos de pies pequeños por el elegante parqué. Sonreían ambos enamorados,enfrascados en sus pensamientos,hasta que Beatrice,algo agotada,se derrumbó en el suelo,manchando así su hermoso vestido._

 _El semblante de Wirt cambió por completo,agarró a Bea y fueron a casa corriendo. Ordenó que le dieran un baño,que se asegurasen de que no tuviera fiebre,que respirase de manera normal. Y ella fué sumergida,entre caros jabones,en la gran bañera blanca,su cabello fué lavado y secado meticulosamente,su temperatura estaba algo alta,tenía fiebre. La vistieron de manera rápida y la llevaron a su suave cama,donde descubrieron el cuchillo plateado. Wirt estaba allí,lo cojió,furioso y lo tiró a la chimenea del gran salón,con rabia y odio,sabía perfectamente porqué había un cuchillo allí,Beatrice había hablado con la Bestia,tendría que derrotarle otra vez,o simplemente,tendría que aprender a ignorarle y olvidarle para siempre. Quizás si regresa a la fatídica tierra del olvido,la Bestia no volvería,quizás._

 _Mientras el Sol se escondía entre las nubes,el corazón de la joven latía con lentitud,su cuerpo estaba ardiente cual hierro en el fuego,su rostro,con sus ojos cerrados,perdió ese brillo angelical que tenía. Wirt,desesperado,llamó al mejor médico del pueblo,que acudió con rapidez. Tras examinar a Bea,no notó nada que no hubiera visto en todos los años de profesión._

 _-Señor,Beatrice sólo tiene fiebre,supongo que estará resfriada,deberían aplicarle compresas frías en la frente y cuando despierte,darle sopa de pollo o algún otro tipo de sopa,no es nada más que eso,un simple resfriado pasajero,su mujer debe de ser fuerte como un roble,ya verá como dentro de unos días se le pasará todo esto y volverá a trotar por los prados de su propiedad,no se preocupe más-dijo de manera tranquilizadora el doctor,mientras guardaba sus instrumentos en su maletín y abandonaba el lugar._

 _Pero Wirt sabía que no era sólo una simple fiebre,que esto sólo era el principio... El principio de algo más allá de lo Desconocido._


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice sentía la presión que el corset nupcial, que le oprimía lenta y fuertemente. Las criadas, le vestían, del más claro blanco, le colocaban el blanco vestido, de escote leve, mangas de princesa y corte sereno, con una cola blanquecina, que simulaba la de un pájaro. Su rojizo pelo estaba adornado con flores azuladas y alguna que otra perla, brillante. Llevaba unos pendientes pequeños, sencillos quizás, pero no muy llamativos. Su maquillaje era muy básico, sus pecas resplandecían, su pequeña nariz, con su perfecta curvatura, sus ojos grisáceos, poco adornados con un leve brochazo de color azul, sus pómulos, levemente sonrosados, su piel, pálida, quizás en exceso y sus labios carnosos, perfectamente cuidados y con un pequeño brillo. Sonreía, feliz, aunque se sentía algo abrumada y mareada. Hoy era su día especial, había logrado recuperarse de la terrible mala racha que había sufrido semanas anteriores, una enfermedad extraña le invadió cuerpo y alma, postrada en la cama sin moverse casi. Y sabía, sabía que algo estaba detrás de esto… Algo…Desconocido.

Y allí estaba, sonriente, poniéndose los altos zapatos que debía llevar, algo difícil, ya que llevaba un vestido muy pesado y pomposo. La boda era en un castillo, bastante lejano, con toda la familia de Beatrice y de Wirt. Greg estaba disfrutando de hacer unas cuantas bromas a su hermano, que esperaba en el altar, nervioso.

-Wirt, puedes huir cuando puedas, yo te cubro… ¿No era ese tu plan? -susurraba entre risas.

-No, no, no, ¡Greg! ¡Cállate!-contestó Wirt, enmudeciendo al ver entrar a la bella dama.

Que radiante situación. Ella caminaba hacia el altar, algo dolorida, con una sonrisa, irradiaba confianza y calma, mientras los tacones blancos se le clavaban en lo más profundo de su ser.

Caminaba, mientras todos contemplaban su níveo vestido, su semblante sereno y su felicidad, caminó y caminó hasta llegar al altar, con su ramo de flores blancas.

¿Todo era tan idílico como parecía? La verdad, no. Ella sabía que si se daría la vuelta, eso le atormentaría, que estaría allí, aplaudiendo de manera muy lenta en las sombras, lejos de la horrible luz que evita a toda costa. Sentía su vacía pero tétrica mirada, esos ojos ciegos que lo ven todo. Eso sentía, el pánico, el horror. Pero debía calmarse. Era su boda. Todo debía salir bien.

O eso pensó. Eso creía a pies juntillas.

Y la carcajada tenebrosa, profunda, horrible, oscura, resonaba, silenciosamente, en su cabeza.

Cuando el cura pronunció las últimas palabras de su sermón, Wirt se acercó a ella, lentamente, acariciando sus pálidas manos, sonriendo dulcemente. Se besaron, de manera fría quizás, pero era una sensación extraordinaria, cálida, hermosa… Salieron y anduvieron hasta el comedor, atestado de gente y comida.

Brindaron por su futuro, brindaron por ellos mismos, por el amor que sentían. Y ella estaba ahí, sentada en su suave silla, con sus doloridos pies, con su sonrisa levemente torcida, devorando lentamente el exquisito menú. De primero, almejas con salsa picante, ensalada de queso de cabra con jamón, de segundo, deliciosos medallones de cordero con una suculenta salsa especial, de tercero, salmón y trucha asada, con patatas a las finas hierbas, decoradas con hojas de laurel. Y de postre, la tarta nupcial, de chocolate, decorada con nata coloreada de rojo, con aspecto delicioso.

Beatrice comía lentamente, al igual que Wirt, que disfrutaba del banquete.

Tras acabar todo, bailaron un sencillo vals, lento, suave. Se miraron a los ojos, pensando en su feliz y futura vida en su fantástica casa, oyendo a sus futuros hijos corretear, oliendo el olor de las ceras recién usadas, la hierba recién cortada por el jardinero, el suave aroma de la lluvia mojando la tierra, el oír como sus hijos se quitarían las pequeñas botitas amarillas de la lluvia, el oír sus murmullos al acostarse, como pequeños pajaritos, el escuchar sus armoniosas voces, besar sus frentes antes de acostarles, el poder abrazarles, curar sus pequeñas rozaduras de las piernas, todas esas cosas que a una futura madre le gustaría sentir. Wirt imaginaba a sus hijos, a sus pequeños azulejos, correteando por la casa, haciendo pequeñas travesuras, tocando el clarinete de su padre, algo maltrecho y corroído por el tiempo. Escuchar sus risas, sus tristes llantos, sus gritos de furia infantil, sus pequeños piececitos recorriendo la mansión de arriba abajo, bajando la gran escalera..

Creían que tendrían muchos hijos e hijas, todos bellos y hermosos como ellos, buenos, educados, gentiles… La desgracia les sorprendería más tarde, mientras, disfrutaban de su eterno vals, de su educada simpatía, de su joven amor. Sentían el cálido aroma de sus labios, oían sus respiraciones casi al unísono. Y embriagados por ese sentimiento, decidieron subir a su habitación, arriba, en el castillo. Sus invitados se habían marchado, muy felices y con el estómago lleno.

Subieron trotando de manera algo dolorosa las escaleras. Nada más abrir la puerta ella se tiró en la cama, se quitó los zapatos y el complicado sistema de petticoats que llevaba, tirándolas al suelo, se aflojaba el corset y se tumbaba en la cama. Nada de lo que hacía era con connotaciones eróticas, era simple comodidad, para poder dormir mejor.

-Beatrice, ¿vas a dormir con ese vestido puesto…? - preguntó Wirt, mientras se quitaba la pajarita roja que llevaba en el cuello.

\- Es que… Me da pena quitármelo… Es tan bonito… Y me costó tanto ponérmelo…-contestó ella, acariciando el vestido con cariño y quitándose los pendientes, las perlas y todo el floripondio que tenía encima.

-… ¿Te ayudo a quitártelo?- dijo él, sentándose en la cama, quitándose la elegante chaqueta del esmoquin.

Ella suspiró y puso una cara bastante cómica.

-¡Mequetrefe!-dijo entre risas, estalló en una leve carcajada, hasta que recordó que debía permanecer seria que esta era su noche de bodas y que todo… debía ser perfecto.

Él sonrió, sintiendo como más amor incluso. Le encantaba que ella le hubiese cogido tanto cariño y confianza. La última vez que había tenido una relación así fue con Sarah pero… la cosa no cuajó y ahora, esperaba que la persona con la que había soñado y esperado tanto tiempo, le hiciese feliz.

Beatrice se desataba el corset, mientras isistía en que Wirt apartase los ojos. Wirt pasaba de ella y el ayudaba a quitarse el corset. Y ella se alejaba riéndose. Así hasta que ella se quitó el vestido y pudorosa, cogió la chaqueta de Wirt que estaba en la cama y se tapó con ella, abrió la cama y se tapó con la manta.

-Buenas noches-murmuró mientras metía la cabeza entre las sábanas.

-¿Vas a pasar toda nuestra noche de bodas durmiendo?- preguntó él, riéndose bastante animado.

-Pues sí, tengo sueño, la comida fue muy pesada y quiero dormir…

-Anda… Dejame besarte otra vez más- pidió, Wirt, mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

Y ella miró para arriba, sintiendo otra mirada fría por encima de ella, encima de la cama, del cabecero rococó que a Wirt tanto le encandilaba… Y allí estaba, la oscurísima sombra, la tenebrosa aparición, encima de su cabeza. Ella reprimió un muy asustado grito mientras miraba al techo con una expresión de terror… Y estaba eso así, con sus grandes cuernos, su expresión macabra, sus ojos lechososos que desprendían una horrible luz blanca… Gritó, asustada, señalándole, con su dedo extendido hacia el techo, atemorizada al extremo.

Pronto, Lo Desconocido se abalanzaría sobre ellos, o eso creían. Wirt, frunció el ceño, miró el techo y vió a su antigua némesis. Perduró el tiempo, logró escapar de su mente, logró sobrevivir alimentándose de más aceite negruzco, de más muertes, de más árboles cortados que clamaban al cielo clemencia y aullaban doloridos aunque nadie pudiera oír sus terribles gritos de socorro y dolor.

La oscuridad inundaba la habitación y acechaba sus corazones, que latían más fuerte que nunca.

Creían que todo sería perfecto, como un cuento bien contado en una noche de tormenta. Pero no, la macabra mirada les observaba, con odio, recelo.

Nada había acabado aún, la oscuridad no se elimina con un solo golpe de lámpara, potenciada por el sacrificio de vidas inocentes. Y lo Desconocido, ahí estaba y el Peregrino había iniciado el viaje hacia su propia perdición…


	4. Chapter 4

Y entonces el grito ahogado del muchacho inundó con leve sonoridad la habitación recargada. Con voz oscura, esa voz grave y horrible, tan profunda, que hacía temblar los corazones de la gente, con esos ojos blancos, vacíos, sin pupila ni párpado. Una hojas le caían con suavidad, en la oscuridad, Lo Desconocido yacía, sangrando aceite negruzco, derramándose en el lecho marital.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿todo aquí va bien?. ¿La dulce parejita se ha besado otra vez?. ¿Celebráis con alegría y regocijo todo este jolgorio absurdo? Si todos sabemos la causa de la alianza entre familias. Tú, insensata, estás aquí gracias a nuestro trato. Quizás fueras el pájaro que mejor volaba, pero cuándo más alto vuelves, más duele la caída. No te saqué del bosque para que volvieses a los brazos miserables.. ¿Y de qué sirvió? Yo sólo quiero más y más aceite. Eso te pedí. ¿Acaso crees que el aceite de este muchacho me servirá para nada? Es inútil matarlo. Míralo, tan flacucho, tan inestable, esa nariz picuda tan horrible, esos ojos marrones perdidos… Esa cara… Me da repulsión mirarlo. ¿No recuerdas nuestro trato, Beatrice? Sólo quiero el aceite, yo no quería **esto**.- decía el oscuro ser, mirando desde arriba, con voz lenta, pesada y melodiosa, profunda, tan profunda que arañaba con su mínimo sonido, el alma dolorida de los jóvenes.

-No, Bestia, no he venido a este mundo de nuevo para darte aceite. Me cansé de engañar jovencitas gráciles y de caderas anchas. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto. Yo me he casado por mi propio bien y el de mi familia y por el amor que por él profeso.- contestó, enrabietada, ella ,mirandole desafiante.

-Oh, insulsa jovenzuela de bajos fondos, ¿acaso tu familia no estaba bien? ¿se puede respirar bien entre tanta harina y tontería?. Pues claro que te has casado por tu bienestar. Si es que el dinero te lo pone fácil, ¿verdad?, un fajo en los bolsillos, vas caminando por las calles, viendo la inmundicia, alegrándote de tu posición social, tu dinero y tu orgullo, se interponen entre aquellos que mueren del hambre en todo el ancho mundo. Seguro que te hincharás a comer en tus salones, para aplacar con justicia el hambre del mundo, ¿verdad?, comerás lo que durante años no has comido, ¿no te gustaba el sabor de las cenizas y la harina? Seguro que no, tras años de comer el pan que tu absurda familia preparaba, seguro que hasta los gusanos les sabían mejor. Y tú eres la causa de la desgracia, de todas las desgracias. Tú lo cambiaste todo, Beatrice, tú y tu estúpido deseo. Tu maldad juvenil, ¿no fue cruel el acto de tirarle la piedra al pobre azulejo?… Y lo pagarás, lo pagaste con el hambre y la miseria, físicas acciones y ahora tu espíritu estará dañado por siempre, dolorido y carcomido por tu avaricia, por comerte todo el plato, ahora vomitarás todo, todo te sabrá a lo de siempre, pan y cenizas… Seguro que te acostumbras a no amar a alguien, eres incapaz de sentir algo de verdad. Me encanta observar tu semblante a la luz de la Luna, ver como tu alma se resquebraja al igual que tu locura. Este hombre no merece tu amor, si es que por dinero, la perdición humana….-decía, con su correcta oratoria, su perfecta y sombría voz, de manera lenta, muy pausada.

-¡Cállate, Bestia! ¡No tienes razón alguna! Pues eres un producto de nuestras alocadas mentes. Ella me ama, me ama con el corazón, el amor puro y verdadero que tú nunca tendrás. El amor que siempre disfrutaré, el amor que nunca sentirás, el despertar y sentir su calor. No me he casado sólo por el amor que siento por ella, si no por el amor que siento hacia su familia también. De lo poco que les conozco, me encantaría ayudarles con buena fé. Pero tú, tú, ¡ser innombrable de la más oscura, tenebrosa y recóndita región de la mente, vuelve al lugar de donde provienes! Apagaré la luz del candil otra vez, lo sabes, ¡sabes cómo acabará esto! Soy el Pilgrim, mi palabra y mi razón son las válidas. Lárgate de aquí, fuera. No quiero escuchar tu voz nunca más. No quiero que trates a mi mujer de esta forma. Estoy harto de mentiras y calumnias, ella nunca me haría algo así. Ella merece ser feliz, ella merece el tener lo que otros por pura fortuna no pueden tener. Ayudo a los pobres, ¿o acaso es que en los bosques no se comenta?.. Seguro que poca conversación tendrás allí… Repito y exijo, quiero que te alejes. Fuera de aquí, Bestia, es una severa orden.- respondió envalentonado, el muchacho, erguido en la cama, encolerizado al extremo.

-Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya. El muchachito se ha enfadado.. ¿Y qué vas a hacer, dulce lirio?-decía con mofa, la negra criatura.

-Largo, repito, fuera, márchate ya.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- seguía mofándose, con más gracia incluso.

Wirt se levantó y salió de la habitación, había previsto que esto pasaría. Y tenía una lámpara de aceite al lado de la puerta. Su hermano Greg, estaba muy obsesionado con el tema de los bosques. Había dejado la lámpara ahí, para que luego su hermano la apagase para ir a dormir. La lámpara estaba fuera para proteger con ineficacia, pues la Bestia es omnipotente, excepto si es vencida, de nuevo.

Y entró en la habitación, mirando con ironía a la Bestia, que le miraba con odio, sabiendo que él recordaba su punto fuerte.

-Ni se te ocurra apaga...- y justo cuando intentaba pronunciar esa frase, apagó la lámpara.

Lo Desconocido desapareció y justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, un cuerno de uno de tantos que tenía la Bestia, rozó el brazo de Beatrice, dañándole, dejando una marca negruzca en su pálido brazo.

Y desapareció, de una vez por todas, la Bestia. Wirt abrazó a Bea, mientras ambos se tranquilizaban.

"Ya está, todo está bien, Beatrice, ya está, la Bestia se ha ido" pensaba ella para sus adentros.

Quizás, lo que no sabían era el significado de esa marca fatal, el dolor que traería consigo.

Quizás no escucharían los pies de sus pequeños hijos correteando por el suelo de madera de la gran mansión. La oscuridad les atrapaba, más y más. Y esa oscuridad, verdaderamente desconocida, se adentraba en sus corazones, lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Durante meses esa marca había permanecido durante mucho tiempo en su brazo, pero poco a poco desapareció, al igual que el dolor y el sufrimiento, la angustia dejó de existir, la felicidad y la fortuna llegó a la gran casa. Wirt estaba eufórico con todo, tenía ideas muy buenas para edificios nuevos, había sido contratado para construir un banco nuevo y una biblioteca en ciudades vecinas, cobraba mucho y el trato era aceptable.

No se pasaba día y noche con el compás y la escuadra, eso eran sólo dos o tres horas de su tiempo, estaba con Beatrice, que salía a veces a ver como el negocio de sus padres despegaba, como habían transformado la panadería, ayudaba a hacer los bollos, los croissants, las caracolas de chocolate, los pastelitos de limón, llevándose algunos al final de la jornada o antes de acabar, volvía a casa con un paquetito decorado por sus hermanos, que le agradecían todos los días todo lo que hacía por ellos, manchaba de harina sus caros vestidos para estar con ellos, no era criticada por las mujeres del pueblo, ella era un ejemplo a seguir.

Wirt correteaba por su casa, paseaba por los jardines con una sonrisa en los labios, halagaba la comida más que nunca, notaba el sabor de las especias, rara vez se quejaba, rara vez se frustraba como antes, nunca se encerraba en su estudio durante muchas horas, en la oscuridad, dejaba de ser tan asocial, salía cuando hacía sol, chapoteaba como un crío en los charcos. Recuperó su juventud de un plumazo y se sentía tan bien, deseaba que esto siguiese _para siempre._

La fortuna parecía sonreír con ganas a esta pareja de jóvenes, enamorados, pudientes, con gusto al vestir y de amable parloteo. Tarareaban alegres melodías mientras caminaban de la mano por la gran mansión, se sentaban, gráciles, en sus sillas, dejaban que sus criadas les sirviesen, los manjares que preparaban con cuidado y esmero. Comían lentamente, animados, felicitando a las mujercitas. Tras la comida, solían pasear hasta que notaban que no podían andar más, retornando al hogar y allí, tras un baño, se ponían un cómodo pijama y dormían, con una sonrisa en los labios, suspirando felizmente.

Pero todo eso se había vuelto algo monótono, todos los días lo mismo. Beatrice quería ver mundo, pero él seguía enfrascado ahí, en su gran mansión, deseoso de acabar todo lo que tenía que hacer referido a los planos. Ella quería comentarle que quería salir de allí, huir a las montañas o bañarse en el mar, volar libremente, como ella había hecho, pero cuando quería comunicárselo, él ya no estaba. Pero un día, antes de acostarse ambos, decidió que era un buen momento para hablar de ello.

-Esto...Wirt...-intentaba decir, su corazón comenzaba a latir, como si un pajarito se hubiera quedado encerrado en su caja torácica.- Me gustaría decirte que, quiero salir un poco de casa, pasear por los jardines está bien, pero no se puede comparar con viajar por el monte o mojar los pies en el mar. O dar un paseo por el río. Vamos, ¿no te gustaría?, ir de picnic, hacer una pequeña merienda en medio de la nada, sólo tú y yo, con el mar de fondo o con las montañas, sería algo muy bonito.

El muchacho estaba mirándole, incrédulo. Hacía muchísimo que nadie hablaba así con él, recordaba como su antiguo supuesto amor le había hablado así, como Sara le gritaba, como gesticulaba furiosa, enfadada, porque en sus ojos no había ese mismo color, porque ese tono se había perdido, porque las caricias ya no eran lo mismo. Había pasado mucho desde eso y todo era muy distinto. Él si amaba a Beatrice, pues claro que si, le decía dulces palabras, su tono era más alegre, ya no se levantaba pensando "Aguanta, venga, algún día esto se acabará, algún día ella estará aquí, era real todo." Y todo se cumplió, ella era ahora su mujer, compartiría el resto de su vida con ella. Volvió al tema y con una sonrisa dulzona le contestó.

-Pues claro, no tengas miedo a decirme estas cosas, pues claro que podemos salir de aquí, no hay ningún problema, vamos, mañana lo arreglaré todo para ir este fin de semana a la playa, ¿vale?- dijo suavemente, mientras ella se calmaba, como si todo hubiese pasado.

-Ahm, de acuerdo, cielo, buenas noches pues...- y tras besarle en la frente y pronunciar esas palabras, ambos se durmieron con facilidad en el cálido lecho marital.

La luz del sol acarició los párpados de la jovencita, que se despertó enseguida. Ya era el día deseado para la partida y el paseo por la playa, la comida y todo lo que Wirt había planeado y calculado al mínimo detalle.

Se levantó, somnolienta aún, yendo al baño, aclaró con agua su cansado rostro, refrescando sus ojos, peinando con los dedos su pelo rojizo, atándolo en un pequeño moño, se anudó un albornoz mullido que encontró y bajó al salón, donde el té y las pastas, junto a los pastelitos de limón le esperaban. Mordisqueó un pastelito con ganas y saboreó la mezcla fría y esponjosa de la crema y el limón rayado, el perfecto crujido de la cobertura azucarada que tenía encima, mojó las pastas en el té de frambuesa, notó el azúcar bajar por su garganta, notó el calor que desprendía la taza y como el té desaparecía con cada pasta que sumergía.

Cuando acabó, llevó todo a la cocina, sorprendiendo a las chicas, que le miraron sonriendo, agarrando de inmediato las bandejas, mientras la colmaban de abrazos y alabanzas.

Wirt llegó a casa pasados veinte minutos, se quitó las botas de pasear y las dejó en la entrada, se aproximó a la cocina y besó a Beatrice en la mejilla, saludó a las criadas y ellas le abrazaron con fuerza. Se quedarían solas en la casa durante dos días y menuda fiesta montaban, tenían que trabajar durante más días, pero podían relajarse un poco. Prepararon todo y subieron todo lo necesario al coche, mientras Beatrice se vestía en su cuarto, con un vestido amarillo, con mucho vuelo, acompañado de una chaqueta bastante calentita, con unas sandalias del mismo color. Se puso un poco de carmín en los labios y llevó unas gafas de sol.

Caminó hasta el coche, se montó y se despidió de todas. Salieron de la mansión, aliviados y felices, por fin podrían divertirse ellos dos.

O eso pensaban. El aire les despeinaba los cabellos pero no les borraba la sonrisa, Beatrice conducía alegre, canturreando una dulce canción, Wirt miraba a la carretera, siguiendo la melodía y cantando junto a ella, sintiendo una agradable sensación en su corazón, sin miedo, con ganas de llegar a la pequeña casita que tenían en la playa, que estaba a varios kilómetros de la mansión. La había construido hace mucho, cuando Sara estaba obsesionada con ir a tomar el sol, una de sus locuras, deseaba estar morena, aunque volvía a casa con terribles quemaduras, se tiraba horas en el baño aplicándose olorosos ungüentos, para querer ser más "deseada", aunque no dieran nunca resultado.

Pero la casa había sido reformada, era pequeña, pero acogedora. Nada más llegar, se bajaron del coche, abrieron el abultado maletero y sacaron las maletas.

Ella notó un fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, era una sensación horrible, porque _lo sabía_. Sabía que todo esto no había terminado con unas cuantas palabras, sabía que eso volvería y que les asustaría otra vez, que cuando menos se lo esperase, una sombra se alzaría y les arrebataría la felicidad que les costó tanto conseguir. Y ahogó un grito, se aguantó las ganas de chillotear al pensar que sucedería si todo se oscureciese y escuchase esa operesca voz otra vez.

No todo acabaría siendo tranquilo y relajado en estas cortas vacaciones...


End file.
